


Stars in the Heavens

by Lazchan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a ficlet for a friend; light Keith/Lance. A slow moment with an in-between time in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in the Heavens

Keith wondered who was in the atrium so late at night—night? Day—sometimes he wasn't sure if they knew when the sun came up or down anymore. Space didn't real give them a good basis for time and he had seen Pidge the other day, wandering around, face pale and expression dull. They had been muttering something about _I'm sure that it's more than a few days without sleep, but since I haven't seen the sun yet, I'm going to keep working…_ Even half-dead looking, Pidge was still terrifyingly single-minded in their quest to learn all about the alien technology they came across. He thought it could have been Pidge in the atrium, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the expanse of stars lit up around the room, showing a familiar looking solar system and Lance laying in the middle of it all, eyes half closed.

 

He took a step backward, but Lance chose that moment to look to the side and stare up at Keith. His cheeks turned red and he waved his arms, as if the sheer will to turn off the projection would make it happen. Keith could only think that Lance looked like a disgruntled, overturned turtle that was trying to escape. He bit back a laugh and walked closer. At least Lance had more energy than before and seemed to be recovering from the exhaustive battle that had wiped him out earlier. Apparent, even a healing chamber could only do so much.

 

"I'm surprised you got this thing up and running, after the last time," he sat down next to Lance and put a hand on his arm, keeping him from moving. He didn't want to get knocked in the head because Lance was having a fit. "Why are you here instead of in your room? Don't you want to be awake for training tomorrow?"

 

Lance shrugged. "It wasn't that hard after Pidge showed me how," he said, rubbing the back of his head and sitting up a little. The blue-ish light of the stars cast his features with strange shadows. "And it's relaxing here—I can almost feel like I'm home again, especially if I zoom in—" he swung his hands up into the imagery, tracing along a line and compressing it further. "I know we're way way way out there and all—but—"

 

"Yeah—and we're not getting back any time soon, probably." Keith didn't feel any real connection to the stars that Lance was staring at, nor at the Earth that was glistening with blue and green and white. He was in space, he was with the group that he was already considering his family. "Unless the Galra attack the Earth and then we can take Voltron there."

 

Lance's expression fell even more at Keith's matter of fact statement. "I don't want to think about that," he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I got family down there and I don’t want to think of them being hurt by the Galra and we're not able to get there."

 

"Oh yeah—that huge group you were thinking about in that bonding thing we did." Keith couldn't imagine that many people around, but Lance seemed to be fond of it. He hesitated, unsure of what to say with that. He thought the Voltron group was big enough and then with the princess and Coram and it was almost too much at that point. "I'm sure they're fine." It fell rather flat.

 

"I don't _know_ that for sure and I wish I could open up a giant wormhole right now and fly on through," he hunched forward, lip sticking out in a pout. "I think you'd like them, even as grumpy as you are." There was that grin again and Keith felt himself flushing at the comment that he was _grumpy_. "We'd actually make sure you ate and you had _fun_ and maybe we could get you to catch some waves—" He did a _thing_ with his hands and Keith stared at him, perplexed.

 

He decided not to comment on the fact that if they were there, as Voltron, there wouldn't be any waves to 'catch', but Lance seemed happy enough now, taking Keith's arms and doing the odd motion and grinning over at him. "We'll get you my Mama's cooking and you'll never want to imagine eating Coram's space goo ever again."

 

Keith shuddered at the mention of it. "I don't even think I need your mother's cooking to have that wish," he had trouble remembering other food; it seemed since forever since he had been in the garrison. "I'd even eat the garrison's food at this point."

 

Lance's expression brightened even more and Keith found himself smiling. Maybe Lance would deny the bonding moment they had earlier—when Lance had been so concerned over his teammates that he had come out being knocked out to help them. Maybe he wouldn't ever admit that the connection that Allura had been talking about came to pass, even for a few seconds.

 

Keith would just let Lance go on like this, tuning out the words, but letting the comfortable babble of his voice wash over him. Training would come tomorrow and they'd both be sleepy—but he had a feeling that Lance would be better for it tomorrow than he had in the past.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
